A Simple Romance
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: These will be short snippets of an alternate universe Diego and Victoria's life. I am messing with their characters a bit, but it's the beginning of the show and she has time to change.


Author's note: So I always said I wanted to re-write the beginning of the show. This is NOT it.

Years and years ago I read a Buffy/Spike fanfiction by Kallysten called To See the Sun. It was a wonderful romance. She followed it with a series of short disconnected fictions called Days in the Sun. They were out of order, but all had dates. It followed Buffy, Spike and their children as they grew and experienced milestones. I absolutely adored it. It's no longer on the internet, but if anyone has it, I wish you'd email it to me.

So I thought I might do something like that. I tried to write a drabble. Failed. I am writing Simple Beginning, but school is really hard and its not finished yet.

zzz

Victoria stepped into the library, in awe of the new books lining one wall. Don Alejandro's son must have brought them from Spain. She'd never seen so many books.

She glanced around, but this side of the house was empty. She crept closer, running a finger down the back of a pretty green book, then a black one. There were so many…

"Señorita Escalante, what a pleasant surprise."

Victoria jumped and backed away when Don Diego spoke from behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Books are meant to be read," Diego said with a wave of his hand. He smiled. "Would you like to borrow one?"

Victoria's eyes grew wide as she glanced back at the wall of books. "You would let me borrow a book? You don't even know me."

Diego's smile grew. "I hope we can change that." Diego stepped closer as he waved at the books. "Did you see anything interesting?"

Victoria held her breath and tried to focus on reading some titles. He must be very smart. Why was she here? She took a step back, her hands twisting together. "I was just waiting for your father."

Did he look disappointed?

"You could pick one while you wait," he said. He tugged at his jacket, as if he were nervous. "Next time you visit, you could tell me if you liked it."

Victoria wasn't sure what to do. When would she have time to read? She had food to prepare, beds to make.

"I don't…" she fumbled.

But books taught you things. Sometimes she would overhear men talking about far away places, or debating great ideas. So often she had nothing to say. Books held knowledge.

Diego waited patiently, but where would she start? "I read the Bible," she said, and she tried to control her blush. "And I read a story called Rapunzel."

Victoria relaxed slightly when Diego smiled. He wasn't laughing at her. He walked to the other end of the room and pulled out a large book. "I haven't read it yet," Diego said as he frowned at the title. "German isn't one of my favorite languages to read."

He could read German! English, too, probably. Were any of the books in Spanish? He came from Spain, didn't he?

She tried not to mumble as she stared at the giant book in his hands. "The story I read wasn't so long, and it was in Spanish."

She watched as he put the book back. "It's not only Rapunzel. There are many stories in that book."

Victoria nodded, then glanced down at her hands. Where was Alejandro?

"I have other stories, but most of the books are on science or medicine."

Victoria glanced up at him. He really wanted her to take one of his books? He had a lovely smile.

Diego looked over his books, one hand ruffling his hair. "Some are about geography, law, astronomy…"

Victoria's eyes fixed on the last book he touched. "You have a book about the stars?"

Diego smiled at her, and she found herself smiling back. In an instant, Diego was holding a book out to her. She wiped her hands on her skirt and forced her legs to move, her hands to take the book.

"I ordered a telescope. You could come to dinner when it arrives and we could look at the stars."

Victoria felt her neck turn pink, and she hugged the book to her chest. "I'd like that." His eyes were a brilliant blue.

"You could stay for dinner tonight if you like." Diego wiped his own hands on his trousers.

Victoria glanced out the window, then at the clock across the room. "It's barely three."

Victoria felt her stomach flip when he blushed. "Did you happen to miss lunch? Rachel could make us something."

Victoria glanced where he gestured, feeling a punch in the stomach. The man had a cook. He was being so nice. No one ever offered to cook for her. But he wasn't offering himself…

"You could tell me the story of Rapunzel."

She smiled, and tried to shrug her nerves away. Suddenly she wasn't so tired. Even though she held a heavy book, she felt as if she might float away. She let herself soak up the idea that such a man might enjoy her company for a moment.

Diego's eyes drifted over her shoulder, and Victoria took a step back when she heard Alejandro enter the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Victoria."

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro, but couldn't keep from glancing at Diego again. "I must get back to the tavern and start on dinner."

She glanced at the envelope Alejandro was handing her, and Victoria felt a moment of panic when Alejandro's eyes dropped to the book in her arms.

"Don Diego is letting me borrow one of his books." Victoria held her breath as she accepted the payment.

Alejandro just smiled, then rolled his eyes. "Keep it. He already has so many."

Victoria shook her head and looked up at Diego. "I'll bring it back. I'll be very careful with it."

"I trust you." Diego stepped forward and brushed a finger over the top of the book, wiping away invisible dust. "I love astronomy." Diego scratched the back of his head and took a small step back. "It bores my father, so I hope you like it."

"I'll walk you out," Alejandro said.

"You rest, father," Diego stepped between Victoria and Alejandro, and Victoria felt a light touch on her back. "I'll see her to her wagon."

They were quiet as they left the house, and soon Victoria was frowning at her cart and looking down at Diego's precious book. She released it when Diego took it from her. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to appear foolish as he tucked the book under her seat. If he wasn't worried about the book, she wouldn't be either.

Diego held her hand and she climbed into her seat, but he didn't let it go. The butterflies started fluttering in her stomach again. Victoria felt the ground shift beneath her, caught in his eyes.

"You drove out here alone?"

Victoria smiled at the concern in his tone. "It is only two miles."

Diego glanced at her hand and stepped back, as if suddenly realizing he'd held it too long. "What will you be making for dinner?"

Victoria reached for the reins, but couldn't think of an answer. "I'm not sure."

Diego smiled at her and took another step back from the cart. "I like surprises. Maybe I'll stop by."

zzz

Author's Note 2: I heard not many stories were being updated. This is my contribution, a little snippet to tide you over. Remember my review addiction...if you enjoyed it, drop me a review. Let me know if you like this and want it to continue.


End file.
